fictional_concertsfandomcom-20200213-history
Festival of KARA
Festival of KARA is a "fictional" concert that stars the South Korean girl band KARA. This concert was filmed at the Nokia Theatre L.A. Live in Los Angeles, California on May 8, 2015, and aired in South Korea and Japan on May 29. Details 'Venue' The idea of this concert hit the East Asian Parliament in mid-November 2014. On December 5, the Parliament was thinking of a good venue for the concert. They decided that the bidding venues had to have the following requirements: # The venue must hold a minimum capacity of 5,000. # The venue must have been empty after April 20, 2015. Ten (10) venues from Japan, South Korea, Thailand, Taiwan, and the United States took part in the bidding phase. 'Stage Design' The stage design was a bit unusual for this concert. It had 2 mirrors on either side (4 in total). The mirrors would rotate during each song and then would stop once the song ends. There was also a staircase similar to the one from the stage of Taylor Swift's ''Red'' concert tour. 'Audience Rules' # If you want to videotape some parts of the concert, that's great! # If you decide to do flash-photography during the show, please make sure that the camera's light is turned off to prevent reflections. # No eating, drinking, or smoking in the auditorium. # Have fun! Setlist # "Bye Bye Happy Days!" # "Step" # "Secretly Secretly" # "Wanna" # "Speed Up" # "Jet Coaster Love" # "My Darling" # "Girl's Power" # "Summergic" # "2Me" # "Thank You Summer Love" # "Go Go Summer!" # "Electric Boy" # "Pretty Girl" # "Ddokateun Mam (Same Heart)" # "Jumpin'" (Japanese version) # "Fighting" # "Sweet Days" # "Pandora" # "Mister" (Japanese version) Trivia *Goo Ha-ra had the flu during dress rehearsal (May 7, 2015), which resulted in her sounding a bit flat and off-key during five (5) of the songs - "Step", "Lupin", "Jumpin'", "Go Go Summer!", and "Jet Coaster Love". But thankfully, she recovered the next day. *EXILE was supposed to be the opening act for this concert, however, Atsushi Satō (one of EXILE's lead singers, along with Takahiro Tasaki) complained that the distance from Japan to Los Angeles "would be one hell of a problem". Hatsune Miku opened the show instead. *On May 30, 2015, the whole concert held the record for most-watched fictional concert on YouTube, with 750,000,000 views. *Most of the songs had to have different choreography for the concert, since Han, Park, Goo, and Heo only had one kind of microphone for the whole show - the handheld kind. There were also five (5) backup dancers from Thailand, Puerto Rico, Japan, Taiwan, and China, as well as seven (7) musicians from San Diego that participated in the performance. *The concert's DVD was released in South Korea on June 1, 2015, and in Japan just two (2) days later. *Anastasiya Furō designed the outfits for this concert. Category:Concerts Category:Concerts that allow videotaping Category:Browse